Talk:How not to roleplay
Where to start... --Marcus Langley 10:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) So many things I could cover here that need retuning. I'll start at the bottom and work my way up instead, I suppose; Trolls It is preferable to make use of the /ignore function in these circumstances; that is what it is there for. Ignore the troll, and they will get bored - and soon enough they will stop being a problem. If they are being a different kind of nuisance (for example, spamming the channel) then /ignore them, save a log/screenshot/whatever and report them to the devs. Deserter Misinterpretation of the concept explained in the relevant thread. Deserters are not people who run off to do their own thing part way through, they're people who mysteriously vanish part way through only to return a few hours later, sometimes without explanation. Sometimes it's unavoidable - blackouts or bouts of net instability are something you can't do much about after all. At least have the decency to apologise though, and explain the situation. The Shadow It is perfectly feasible for certain people to have intelligence networks at their disposal, but these are really only at the hands of high-ranking members of the Factions, for the most part. It's also perfectly possible to play a Shadow properly - after all, an intelligence network is nothing without it's highly skilled operatives - but the main flaws mentioned here (namely allknowing/allseeing) are quite relevant. One Man Army/Armoury For reference; modern soldiers carry about 30 to 40kg of equipment. Pilots would carry much less than that (at least in the cockpit of a small plane) and it shouldn't be hard to get weight information for most weapons. Remember to account for ammo too. You can probably carry a couple of sidearms, a larger weapon (such as a rifle or submachinegun) and some assorted odds and ends without too much trouble, as long as you're not as thin as a rake. If in doubt about your kit load, feel free to ask some of the more established roleplayers for advice; especially the Reds. Those guys love their guns. 'nix A counterpoint is that you shouldn't be too obsessed with lengthy downtimes and injuries for your character(s), lest it become a bit overplayed and tiresome. Yes, we know you broke your arm three months ago, will you stop bloody wailing like it happened yesterday, please? If the injury is part of a 'plot arc' that has been dropped/fizzled and is otherwise recoverable from, don't be afraid to tie up loose ends before they get troublesome. In short; Skytopian time generally progresses faster than real time, so don't be afraid to ease things along a bit for the sake of the game. On the other hand, you don't have the regenerative capabilities of Wolverine. Vinyard Owners ...nowhere does the thread state that Vinyard owners are automatically drunkards. I think someone skimmed a bit too much! The point here is that occasionally you'll get someone who happens to own an aforementioned vinyard/vineyard/whatever, potentially without a perfectly good reason. Owning one is all well and good if you have a proper reason for it, but owning one for the sake of owning one is a bit silly. Species Non-mammal land-dwellers not really off-limits per se, but it's likely that unless you play them well, it'll just look like you're playing them for the sake of playing an unusual species, and you'll no doubt get 'corrected' on matters. Hybrids are off-limits by dev ruling (kids come out as either the father or the mother's species, but never a mix) and mythological or fantasy creatures will, to put it bluntly, get you laughed out of the channel faster than you can apologise for not reading the rules properly. End For now. --Marcus Langley 10:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC)